


Un granito de Arena

by Yescherryboomiero



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/pseuds/Yescherryboomiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un granito de arena, ¿qué es?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un granito de Arena

¿Qué es un granito de arena?  
Varias cosas, puede ser  
Y a la vez nada  
Puede ser intuición, puede ser esperanza  
Puede ser odio, puede ser miedo  
Puede tener, tener un toque elocuente

Un deseo, puede ser  
¿Se cumplirá? No lo sè  
Depósito de fe  
Lo único que me queda, eso sé

Vuela lejos, mi granito  
Con cada locura, con cada desgracia  
Mi creencia, decaída  
¿Dónde queda mi granito?  
La llama del interés, ¿qué será?

Insignificante es, toda un pequeñez  
De poca importancia, debtan corta fama  
Vago de interés, al público en general  
Y dígame usted, ¿a quién le importará?

Un granito de arena, un granito de fe  
¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?  
No lo sé, tal vez  
Mi creencia, decaída

¿Dónde queda mi granito?  
Las esperanzas, ¿dónde están?  
En el interior, ahí va  
Callado, sólo está  
Mío, sólo mío  
Por siempre será


End file.
